


Pideme La Luna(Ask me for the moon)

by Angrylilmexican



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, F/F, Kidnapping, Kim calls Trini papi but its not like a daddy kink or nothing, Murder, Narco AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrylilmexican/pseuds/Angrylilmexican
Summary: At 25 years old, Trini Gomez is the head of one of the biggest cartels in Mexico, Los Tigres. Power, money, and love, Trini has it all, but things quickly go downhill after Kimberly is kidnapped by the leader of a rival gang. Trini and the boys will have to do the unthinkable to get her back, including work with the American feds. Can Trini have it all? Or will her empire crash underneath her?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini, Trini - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Que sea un buen amiga Pero más un buen amante

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Ao3 fic! You may recognize me from Tumblr, my @ is the same. Anyway if you enjoy please feel free to leave kudos or comment! Will be updating regularly.

Trini lazily opened her eyes as the sun shone through the blinds. Next to her, Kim had tucked herself into Trini’s side and was in a deep sleep. Trini had never been able to sleep late, even when they were teenagers, somehow Trini always rose with the sun. Slowly, Trini untangled herself from her sleeping wife as she made her way to the balcony. The view was incredible as she looked out at her large estate. Running one of Mexico’s biggest cartel’s at 25 had its perks. Her buzzing phone had roused Kim as she tossed around in the sheets.

“¿Bueno? Si ahorita le digo.” She heard Kim mutter into the phone. Soon, the other girl hung up and Trini could hear scuffling.

Kim wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, “it was Marcos, he says the new guys came back short on product and on cash.” 

Trini let out a huff as Kim kissed her neck, “fuckin’ idiots. They can’t even steal shit right. Rule number one, if you’re gonna deal, you can’t do your own shit.” 

“What’re you gonna do about it babe?” 

Trini threaded her fingers through Kim’s short locks, “Scare ‘em a little, maybe put them on dumping duty.”

Kim perked up at the mention of scaring the new guys, “can I help? Please baby?”

Trini turned to look at the other girl, she held Kim’s face in her hands as the other girl pouted.

“I don’t know babe you know how I feel about you getting involved.” 

“C’mon Trin just this once? Please, papi?” Kim pleaded.

Trini rolled her eyes as she made her way back inside, “you are such a brat you know? Fine, but I’m going in with you.

Kim giggled as she threw herself back into the silk sheets. Trini smacked Kim’s ass as she walked past the bed and into the closet.

“You know, I really think Marcos is doing good, I should give him more responsibilities.” Trini said while pulling on her boots.

“Yeah I think so too, maybe you could let him sit in on meetings sometime.” Kim replied while applying lip gloss.

“I’ll meet you out front, I gotta call Zack.”  
“Ooh can we take the Bentley? Please baby?” Trini hummed in agreement.

Trini pulled her hair into a bun and put a black Tejana over it as she walked down the hallway of their massive home. Making her way through the house, one of her staff stopped her.

“Señora Gómez, mister Taylor called. He said there was a problem and wishes for you to call him back inmediatamente.” Her butler, Julio said falling in step alongside her as Trini made her way to the front of the house.

“Thank you Julio, and can you bring the Bentley out front? Kimberly is feeling it today.” 

“Yes miss Trini.” Without another word, Julio made his way to the garage. 

Trini stood looking at her phone as she waited for Kim to come down.

“Z it's me, what’s wrong?”

“Shit’s getting heated, Trin the Sinaloans are marching in on our territory. They shot one of our delivery guys on the way back up from Durango” Zack said urgently.

“Not just that, but there was a standoff with our guys and the texas boys at the drop off last week.” 

Trini rubbed her forehead as she felt a stress headache coming on. They had needed the shipment from Durango and without it they were dry till next month.

“Handle it, I don’t need a repeat of what happened last time.” She said.

“Got it, tell Kim I said hi.” 

“Will do Z, tell your mom the same.” She said while her servants rolled up her pink Bentley GT to the front of the house.

Zack hung up as Kim came strutting out of the house looking like a bombshell. Trini opened the passenger side to let her in as she was handed the keys to the car. Marcos had sent her a text as they pulled out of the large estate and out the golden gates. 

“Let’s get our day started then.”


	2. Ni Mala Ni Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini deals with business and we get a background story for the group. TW: heavy violence and murder as well as domestic violence.

The early morning air smelled of earth and smoke as they drove into town. Trini pulled the car into the parking lot of a nightclub. Trini was particularly attached to the club because it had been the first building she had bought so many years ago. The Mexican girl stepped out and went over to the passenger side to open Kim’s door.

“Thank you baby.” Kim said with a kiss on Trini’s cheek. Trini wrapped her arm around Kim’s waist as they walked into the club.

Trini and Kim passed by the bar on the way to Trini’s office upstairs.

“Ey Miguel, let me know when the boys get here.” Trini said to the young man.

“No problem Jefa.” 

Making their way into the office, Trini sat and examined a stack of papers while Kim poured herself a glass of one of Trini’s most expensive tequila’s. 

“So how do you wanna go in? Are we going for a good guy bad buy approach or more of a straight up way?” Kim asked while planting herself down on the corner of Trini’s desk.

“I don’t know, surprise me.” Trini replied without looking up. 

Without Trini’s full, undivided attention, Kimberly pouted her lips as Trini carried on with her work. Kimberly stared at the other girl intensely.

“Use your words Kimberly.” Trini said in a monotone voice over the rims of her reading glasses.

“I just want your attention is all.” Kimberly said, batting her eyelashes.

“I have to finish this baby, go read a magazine or something.” Trini said, still not looking up. 

Kimberly gripped Trini’s chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Trini gave her a quick peck and pulled away, batting Kim’s hand, “I’m serious Kimberly! Stop distracting me, I have to finish this.” 

Kimberly stood and looked at Trini incredulously, “excuse me? First of all, my name is not Kimberly. It’s baby, mamas, amor, or princessa. Check yourself boo. Secondl-” 

“Sorry to interrupt jefa, but the twins are here.” Miguel said from the doorway, looking uncomfortable. Trini stood and dismissed him. She turned to glare at Kimberly.

“After you baby.” Trini said, her jaw clenching. 

Kimberly gave Trini a smirk as she walked out of the room, a devious plan hatching in her mind. Outside the door was a large two-way mirror that showed two boys with bags over their heads. Before Trini could stop her, Kim walked in. She snapped her fingers and the bags were removed. The boys gasped for air as their eyes adjusted to the woman in front of them.

Kimberly plasted on a fake smile, “Cesar, Marcos, this is no way to treat guests. Untie them please.” She said sweetly. The twins untied the boys and walked out of the room, leaving Kimberly alone with them. 

Kimberly sat in the lap of one of the young men, the one everyone called Chicho.

“You’re cute, you know that?” Kim said while stroking his hair. The boy relaxed and looked over at his friend. 

“Who’re you?” He asked in a fake cool voice. 

“A friend.” 

The boys relaxed as they realized they weren’t going to be killed immediately.

“What’s your name chula? Ain’t never seen you around before.” The other boy said, his hand falling onto Kimberly’s thigh. 

Kim laughed daintily, “now that’s not how this works, you guys answer the questions, you don’t get to ask.” 

“Aight princess, what you wanna know?” Chicho asked while glancing at his friend, hunger evident in his eyes.

“Aww that’s cute, but I never said I was gonna be asking the questions. The boys looked confused for a second before the door opened again. Trini walked in and their faces went pale.

Trini took her Glock out of its holster and cocked it, “Kimberly get up.” Trini said cooly.

“Yes papi.” Kimberly stood and walked over to where Trini stood and took the gun from her.

Trini took a switchblade from her pocket and held it to the other boy, Niño's throat. Kimberly went and held the gun to Chicho’s head.

“You know, there’s one thing in this world I hate more than anything else. You wanna know that that is boys?” 

They said nothing as Trini continued, “I hate motherfuckers that try to take what belongs to me.” 

The boys gulped as Trini stroked the tip of the knife up and down the boy’s addams apple. 

“I especially don’t like little boys touching up on my girl. You know what happened to the last man that touched her Chicho?” Trini said, looking over at the other boy. 

Chicho shook his head as sweat dripped down his forehead.

“He’s sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Slowly decomposing without even the worms to mourn him.” 

“You boys already have two strikes against you here. One, you touched my girl, and two you idiots stole at least a kilo of blow from me.”

Trini removed the knife and stabbed Niño on the outside of his thigh. The boy screamed out in pain while Trini turned to Kim. Kimberly got a wild look in her eyes as she pistol whipped Chicho. The boy screamed as blood poured down his forehead. Trini grabbed them by the necks. 

“Get a third strike and you’re out boys. Cough up my money or my product and I might let you guys back on delivery. Until then, you’re in charge of my garden. Make the right choice boys.”

Trini removed the knife and led Kim out of the room and back up to the office. As soon as the door closed, Trini pushed Kim into the door, a gentle hand wrapping around her throat.

“You just love pushing my buttons don’t you babygirl?” Trini breathed against the other girl’s skin.

“I’m sorry Trin. I was just playing with them.” Kimberly whimpered when Trini kissed her roughly. 

“Mhm, you’re gonna be sorry.” 

“Hopefully.” Kim said, giggling.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kimberly pulled on a red dress from the wardrobe in Trini’s office. The sun had fallen and Trini had decided they should hang out at the club for a while.

“You’re like a leech, you know that?” Kim said, examining her collarbone In the bathroom mirror.

Trini smirked as she applied her winged eyeliner, “you provoked me.” 

Kimberly rolled her eyes as someone knocked on the door, Miguel stepped in a moment later.

“Jefa, your usual booth is ready for you.” 

Trini thanked the boy and sent him back down to man the bar while Kimberly finished getting ready in the bathroom. The door opened and out stepped Kimberly, as beautiful as the day she had met her. She had chosen the green Chanel dress that Trini had bought for her at Christmas.

Trini gave her a soft smile, “you look beautiful baby.” 

“I better, this dress cost three grand.” Kimberly brushed a stray hair out from Trini’s face. 

The couple made their way downstairs to where the party had begun, in a booth on the second floor, Trini and Kimberly sat down with some important clients from Michoacan. One of the men had light brown hair with green eyes, the other man was tall with curls.

“But please, tell us the story of how you two met. I’m sure it’s wonderful.” The man with the green eyes said, downing the rest of his whiskey.

“It’s an interesting story actually. Part of the reason why I was able to buy this club. Kimberly and I were actually friends in school, back when I used to live in California. Anyway there was this big dealer from Cali that had thrown this huge party. Well, me and my homies pulled up and there was Kimberly, looking as amazing as she had when we were kids. ” Trini gushed, placing a comforting hand on Kim’s knee, they both knew Trini had left out very big parts of the story, but those were details only the two of them, and the boys knew.

“Well, Fleming comes back and he strikes up a deal with the old jefe and Kimberly and I started hanging out. I took over my jefe’s business and here we are now.” 

Everyone at the table busted out in infectious laughter as Miguel walked up to them, wringing his hands. He leaned down and whispered something in Trini’s ear. Trini’s smile disappeared as she got up.

“Gentlemen, I have some business to attend to, please feel free to enjoy yourselves. I hope we meet again soon.” 

Trini and Kimberly stood and walked to a back room where Jason, Zack, and Billy sat on a couch laughing. 

“Tiny!” Zack said joyfully as Trini ran into his arms. Trini let out a cheerful laugh as she was picked up and spun around. 

Kimberly hugged Jason and Billy as they all sat down to talk.

“What gives guys? Why’re you here?” Trini asked. 

The boys shared a knowing look as Jason turned to her.

“Trin there’s a problem. There’s this new gang that popped up, they’re new, but they’re quickly growing and we think they’re trying to zone in on our territory.” 

Trini chuckled, “guys, seriously. Do you know me? I’m Trini Gomez, I run the biggest drug cartel in Chihuahua, you think these- these kids can outdo me? C’mon have some faith.” 

“Trin they lit up a whole pueblo, they’ve killed kids. They’re not like you or your people, they don’t care about their lives, only money.” Billy said.

“So we got some trigger happy little boys wanting to play with the big kids, big deal.” Kim waved her hand.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck tensely, “I don’t know, if we’re not careful they might tip the feds.” 

“Those babies ain’t got shit on me. My crew leaves no evidence, you know that. Besides, I’ve got the entire police force on my payroll.” Trini sipped her drink.

“Alright, enough business talk. I say, let’s go back to the house and have fun, I've been dying to see you guys.” Kimberly said, standing and clapping her hands together.

They stood and followed Trini outside to the parking lot. The car roared to life as they peeled out of the parking lot and down the street. Within a few minutes, the group had made it to the large estate. 

“Welcome home boys, c’mon I’ll race you guys to the pool.” Kim giggled as Jason and Billy ran off to the pool. 

Trini and Zack took a walk in the opposite direction as their friends went off on their adventure. 

“Do you remember the night we killed Flemming?” Trini said somberly.

“Yeah. That night was rough.” 

“The killing part wasn’t hard at all. It was what had come before. All the anger. The smouldering, consuming, blinding anger. I thought it would never end.” Trini curled her hands into fists.

“I’ll never forget the way Kimberly looked at us, as though she couldn’t believe someone wanted to help her. I think that look will haunt me for the rest of my life.” Zack sighed, he remembered that day as though it were yesterday and not eight years ago.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You have no right getting involved in this! She is MY wife and what goes on in our marriage is none of your business!” Ty spat as the boys held him back. Trini putting herself in front of the taller girl, Zack standing directly between her and Ty.

“And you have no right to beat her half to death! Look at her! She’s afraid of you. That’s not love, that’s abuse!” Trini yelled back. 

Ty flared his nostrils as he took a drunken step forward, “Kimberly get the FUCK over here now!” 

Kimberly’s body shook with silent tears as she let go of Trini’s hand and began to walk towards him. Trini shook her head and silently begged the other girl not to go.

“You see? That’s a good girl. I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” He slurred.

Zack turned and looked at the girl, her bloodshot eyes pleading with him. Zack stood in front of her, his arms stretched protectively to shield her, “she’s not going anywhere with you. This isn’t high school anymore Ty. If you try to make her go we will hurt you.” 

Ty blinked lazily as he tried to comprehend what Zack was saying, “hurt me? Hurt me. Do you know who the fuck I am? Why the fuck do you care about some stupid slut you were friends with in high school?” 

Zack lunged at Ty, wrestling him to the ground as Jason and Billy helped pin his arms and legs. Zack punched the other boy repeatedly.

“Don’t you ever call her that ever again! Do you understand me? That is my family, and if you come near her ever again I’ll kill you!”

The boys let Ty go as Trini led Kim to the car. Zack kicked dirt in Ty’s eyes as they walked away. Zack sat in the back of the car with the girls while Jason and Billy drove. He sat by the window with Trini next to him, and Kim next to her. They drove for a while, waiting to get back to Trini’s house. Zack turned his head to look at them, Trini had fallen asleep with her head on Zack’s shoulder.

Kimberly was leaning on Trini, in between sleep and consciousness. She met the boy’s eyes and smiled as Zack wrapped an arm around the girls. Kimberly melted into his soft touch and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ as she fell asleep.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Long after Kim had fallen asleep, Trini and the boys mobilized. It was a little past three AM as they rolled out of the front gates in a white van.  
“Jase, do you have the paper laid out?” Trini asked from the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah everything’s ready to roll.” 

Trini nodded her head as they pulled up from the back of the house.

“Okay guys you know the plan, in and out four minutes tops, leave nothing behind.” 

Trini, Zack, and Jason exited the van, leaving Billy in the van as a getaway driver. Trini went to the back door and waited on the boys to get in position. Jason went into the house through the side window while Zack went to the front door to ring the bell. As soon as Trini heard the whistle, she picked the lock to the door and made her way inside silently. 

Trini climbed the stairs and made her way to Ty’s bedroom, hiding behind the door. She heard his heavy footsteps climb and make their way into the room. Ty took a long chug from the bottle of liquor in his hand as he collapsed on the bed. As soon as his eyes closed, Trini made her move.

Trini jumped onto the bed and wrestled the bottle from him. Before he could scream, Trini took the bottle and broke it over his head. Trini let out a two-note whistle and the boys climbed the stairs.

Jason and Zack Wrapped Ty in the sheet, while Trini cleaned the glass from the bed and floor. The three of them made their way back to the van as Ty groaned softly. Jason drove them to one of their empty warehouses by the docs.

The boys unloaded Ty and tied him to a chair. Trini slapped him across the face to wake him up.

“Agh fuck!” Ty yelled as he came to.

“Wake up shithead. We gotta talk.” Trini said threateningly, pointing her gun at him.

Ty chuckled, “it's funny that you think she’s worth protecting like this Trini, really it is.” 

Trini smacked her teeth as Ty was reacquainted with the butt of Trini’s gun, “you’re a fucking idiot Ty. Even in high school you were too dumb to see it. Ty, you’re literal human garbage. You lace your product, you beat your wife, and you think the whole world revolves around you.”

Ty’s smile faded as Trini tipped his chair slightly, “you had the most amazing woman in the world at your feet, and you treated her like a dog. You’re a waste of space and no one will miss you. Do you get that Ty? Do you get that everything you did to Kim, we’re gonna do to you and worse?” 

Ty let out a wail as Zack came around and burned Ty’s skin with the lit end of a cigarette. Trini took his hands and began to peel his fingernails off one by one.

After several hours of torture, Ty Flemming was left unrecognizable. 

“Goodbye Ty, I’ll make sure to treat Kimberly the way she deserves.” With that, Trini put a bullet in the man’s head as they dropped the chair, now tied to an anchor, into the ocean.

That night, Trini climbed into bed with Kimberly and held her, a wave of peace washing over her as Kimberly buried her head into Trini’s neck.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“What’s this about anyway?” Zack asked her.

“I think you’re right about the new kids, but I didn’t wanna say anything. I don’t want her involved with this at all. Do some research and report back, but don’t say anything.”

Zack nodded as they finally made their way to the pool where Kim and the boys were splashing around.

“Finally! What took you guys so long? Zack you tryna steal my girl?” Kimberly laughed from atop Jason’s shoulders.

“She wishes she could handle me!” Zack said while stripping down to his boxers.

Trini sat by the pool as she rolled up a blunt, the lights of the pool creating a cool environment. Kimberly got out and sat next to her, waiting for Trini to light up. Seeing the other girl shiver slightly, Trini took her coat off and wrapped it around the other girl’s shoulders. Kimberly leaned her head onto the Latina’s shoulder as Trini finished rolling.

Trini passed Kim the blunt and looked out at the scene. Before this she had nothing, just a scared kid with no hope of escaping a cycle of poverty and death. She was happy now, with the love of her life and three boys she considered her brothers.

The people here with her now were the closest thing to family she had, and she’d die before letting something happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm having fun playing around with this idea. Let me know what you think!


	3. Shook up the bottle, made a good girl pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a magical night with her family, to a kidnapping and shootout the next day. The life of a Narco is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! TW this chapter does deal with past domestic abuse and kidnapping!!!

The large house was quiet. Everyone having gone to sleep a long time ago. Trini laid wide awake, Kimberly sleeping soundly beside her. Memories ran through her head as she traced a finger along Kimberly’s face. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“He should’ve never put his hands on you Kimberly, I swear to god I’ll kill him.” Trini huffed, her hands gently cleaning away the blood from a deep gash on her cheek.

Kimberly had said nothing the entire night, deciding to just let Trini vent. She had called Trini desperately, it wasn’t the first time the shorter girl had had to clean her wounds. Kimberly and Ty had bought a townhouse and were on a six month vacation. Since they had begun talking again, Kim had called Trini eight times, each time worse than the last.

“Baby. Look at me.” Trini angled her jaw so that their eyes met. Kimberly’s deep brown eyes held all the sadness in the world it seemed.

“I can’t. Trini you know I can’t. He’ll kill me, he’ll kill you. I can’t do that to you.” Kimberly said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Trini kissed the other girl’s hands as her shoulders shook with sobs.

“He’ll hurt you or kill you or- or something else and I couldn’t live with that Trini I can’t” Kimberly wailed.

“Shh, I know honey. I know.” Trini whispered as she pulled the crying girl into her shoulders.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kimberly wrinkled her nose as Trini brushed a stray hair from her face, “stop staring at me you weirdo.” 

Trini smiled quietly to herself as Kim tucked her head under Trini’s chin, trying to block out the light. It was hard to imagine that her once quiet and meek, though very popular high school friend was now this extravagant, witty, and talented woman. Even when they were teenagers, Trini knew there was more to Kim than just being Ty’s arm candy. Ty had been in the drug game, even back then, though not as deep as he had been before his death. Everyone knew about what he used to do to Kimberly, everyone except her parents of course. They adored Ty, and even when Kim came home with bruises and black eyes, they chalked it down to Kimberly running her mouth. 

Trini looked at the other girl tenderly. She couldn’t imagine ever laying a hand on this woman, ever leaving a single scratch or bruise. Trini lived for Kimberly and that was the truth. She had had a crush on Kim in high school, sure, but love didn’t come until the day they had reunited at one of Ty’s parties. 

Trini lost her train of thought as Kimberly dug her face into Trini’s neck, “I don’t know why you’re making that face, but go back to sleep it's too early for this.” 

Trini chuckled as she drifted back into a peaceful sleep. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trini was awoken to the smell of breakfast and to the realization that Kimberly was not sleeping next to her. Stretching out lazily, Trini pulled on a robe and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

“You realize I pay someone to do that right?” Trini said, standing in the doorway as she looked on at her hungover friends.

“Fuck off Trin it’s too early for you to flex on us.” Zack groaned.

“It’s eleven o’clock in the afternoon Zackary.” Trini laughed as she walked over to Kim. 

"Good morning." Kim said sweetly, kissing the shorter girl on top of her head.

“Sit, I got it from here.” Trini took the spatula from the taller girl. Kimberly did as told and sat down with the boys.

“Alrighty, so today we got a meeting with everyone at the club, I need all hands on deck  
because you already know these motherfuckers can’t get along.” Trini said, flipping her pancakes. The boys groaned as she filled their plates with hot food. Taking her seat next to Kim, Trini mentally took note of what had to get done today.

Once everyone was fed and dressed, they made their way to the club, today in Trini’s favorite yellow jeep. There were various vehicles parked outside as the gang made their way in.

“Alright everyone, first off thanks for being here. I know y’all don’t like to be cooped up too long so I’ll make it short. First off, stop forgetting to change out the plates on the delivery trucks, it’s becoming a problem.” 

“Ey that’s Julio’s stupid ass crew, them fuckers just be using the same shit every week.” A large man with a man bun interrupted. 

“Woah woah woah! Let’s not forget who’s delivery guys got caught stealing product huh? What the hell were you thinking letting newbies do that?” The one who was presumed to be Julio argued back.

“Ey! Calmense, no one is pointing fingers, just be more cautious.” Trini yelled at the two men.  
“Alright then, onto more important matters. How are the numbers lo-” 

Trini was cut off by the sound of glass breaking as smoke began to fill the room. Everyone dropped to the floor as guns began to fire from outside.

“Kimberly! Where are you?” She yelled through the chaos. Trini searched around as she finally caught sight of Kim’s short hair.

The front doors blew open as six men with green masks infiltrated the room, spraying bullets everywhere.

Trini could barely see as a feminine scream ripped through the air.

“Trini! Trini help!” She cried out. Trini crouched behind a pillar and tried to see through the smoke.

“Nobody fucking move!” One of them said. Julio stood and pulled an identical mask on. 

“Grab her and let’s go.” One of the men shouted. Trini retrieved her gun from its holster as a truck pulled up to the entrance.

“Kim!” Trini yelled as she shot at the men in green. The shootout lasted seconds as they made their way to the doors.

“Trini don’t let them take me please!” Kim cried out. 

A stray bullet pierced Trini’s abdomen as the men dragged Kimberly out of the club. Trini stumbled after them as she bled profusely. A look of horror etched itself on Kim’s face as she realized Trini was bleeding. Trini’s vision became blurry around the edges as the van took off in a puff of smoke.

“Kimberly.” Trini whispered as she crumpled to the ground in a bleeding heap.

“Jason, she's bleeding! Help me please!” She heard Zack scream before the darkness took her.

Oh god where’s Kim?


	4. Y yo pensando en ti, estoy a tu merced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini wakes up in the hospital after the shooting, some new information comes to light as she is asked to make a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYYYS OMFG. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. Lol I got really depressed and stopped functioning lol. ANYWAY. Here's the next chapter, be sure to comment if you liked it! MUAH>3

“She was coming onto me! I don’t even know her name.” Kim yelled 

“She was sitting in your lap Kimberly! What do you mean? Ay dio’ mio, I can’t with you sometimes.” Trini rubbed her face roughly.

“Baby, we were all drinking a lot last night, I’m sorry.” Kimberly said, holding Trini’s face in her hands.

Trini sighed, “no, I’m sorry. We were all drunk and honestly I shouldn’t be so jealous.”

Kimberly sat in Trini’s lap and ran a hand through her messy hair, “I like jealous Trini. It’s cute” 

Trini rolled her eyes and pulled Kimberly closer.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trini didn’t open her eyes, but could feel her limbs waking up. The beeping of a monitor and the coldness of the room told her all she needed to know.

“Hey, Jase I think she’s waking up.” She heard a male voice say from across the room.

Trini lazily opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light.

“Trin? Trini can you hear me?” Jason said as her vision focused. 

“W-Water.” Trini stuttered as Billy handed her a cup and helped her sit up.

“Trin we have a problem, there was the shooting, then there were these guys and they started snooping and we could-”

Jason was cut off as a tall man in a black suit entered the hospital room. He had bark brown, slightly reddish eyes and his hair was combed back neatly. The man had an arrogant walk as he stood in front of Trini’s bed.

“Ms. Gomez, it’s a pleasure to finally meet.” The man said in an authoritative voice.

Trini tilted her chin up and tried to sit up as best as she could, “who are you? What do you want?” Trini said in heavily accented english. 

“I’m afraid I can’t say, but for now you can just call me Zordon. I’m afraid you’re in a lot of trouble, Miss Gomez, but let’s talk first.” 

The man cleared his voice, “you have quite the empire here, it’s impressive really. Unfortunately, building an empire has a heavy price, you’ve built up quite a large number of enemies Miss Gomez. Drugs, murder, gang activity, you’re in on it all huh? Anyway, last week my undercover agents happened to witness the murder of one of your delivery boys, Eric Guerrero. He was killed by a member of the green dragons, an old gang who almost caused the destruction of every neighborhood in Los Angeles. Rita’s gang was ruthless, they had branches all across the continent. Her empire was so impressive, they say that no one really knows how many members they actually had.” 

“Nice story jefe, but what does this have to do with me?” Trini said dismissively

The man, Zordon, wagged a finger at Trini, “I was just getting to that if you would let me finish. Well, the green dragons haven’t been around since the late 90’s, before their head boss, Rita, was convicted of murdering an entire police squad. Last week, she escaped and we think she’s looking to take back her old territory. My associates and I think that Rita may have kidnapped your wife to use as leverage against you to try and gain some of her old land back.” 

“If you know all this why are you telling me? Why not turn me into the cops and take down this Rita lady yourself?

“You’re a businesswoman Miss Gomez, I like that. Unfortunately, I was deep undercover the last time I saw Rita, she knows my face.” Trini snarled at him as he recounted the story.

“So, you can either help me take down Rita’s gang, or you can rot in a federal prison for the rest of your life.” He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a card.

“I’ll be in touch.”   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The boys anxiously watched as Trini angrily took another long drag from her bottle of tequila.

“Trini calm down, the doctor said you should take it easy for a couple days.” Zack said.

“How am I supposed to take it easy when the love of my life is missing Zack! What the fuck do you want me to do? I’m stuck between working with the feds or Kimberly.”

Zack rubbed her back as he helped her down the stairs to the living room. Trini had been discharged from the hospital three days ago and had spent every minute trying to track Kim down. 

“I feel like I’m going crazy without her Zack.” she whined into the bottle. Trini checked her messages to see if her guys had any updates. Nothing. 

Suddenly, Trini’s landline rang ominously throughout the kitchen.

Trini picked it up carefully, “hello?”

“We know what you did. We want our territory back.” 

Trini growled into the receiver, “Shut up! Where is she?” 

The voices on the other side giggled and hung up the phone. The sound of blood pumping filled Trini’s ears as she smashed the phone into pieces. 

Trini took a deep breath as she turned to Zack, “Where’s the card he left?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Ah Miss Gomez I was-” 

“Meet at my house. Come alone.” Trini said firmly.

The agent got a text as soon as Trini hung up.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“What do you want me to do?” Trini said, not bothering with any greeting as Zordon walked into her home.

“I want you to help me investigate Rita’s plan and how to stop it. With your connections, I can get much further than alone.” Zordon said.

Trini snarled, “You help me get my wife back, we find out her plan, and that’s it.”

Zordon smiled as they shook hands, Trini merely stared at him with her jaw clenched.

“You can go over the details with Zack, I have business to attend to.” Trini said gruffly as she walked away from the agent.

“Well, she’s not very friendly.” Zordon said sarcastically as he and Zack went over some files that Zordon had brought over.

“Well I suppose the kidnapping of your partner will do that to you.” Zack replied seriously.

Zordon put down the classified file he was holding, “Well in your line of work I would imagine it's not the first one you’ve seen.”

Zack shook his head and chuckled, “you realize not all of us do this by choice right?” 

“Of course, but seeing as how you’re the boss’s right hand man, I know you’ve already been here a while.”   
Zack sighed as Trini’s butler, Julio, brought in some refreshments.

“Señor Zack,” the man whispered in a hushed tone that Zordon couldn’t hear. Zack laughed and nodded as Julio gathered other dirty dishes from the room.

“Your friend is the head of a drug cartel, there are no innocent bystanders here. Not to me,” Zordon sipped his tea, “and especially not Trini Gomez.” 

Julio slammed the tray onto the table, “you are wrong sir. You don’t know anything. Senora Gomez has always been good to us. Before she moved into this neighborhood people were starving. I had no way to feed my family.” 

“Well sorry for your story, but you still ended up in a cartel and you know what? Plenty of kids are here too, and to me, they’re just as bad as her.” Zordon rebutted.

“No, you don’t understand. I have been working since I was nine years old, in my entire life I have never seen anyone care more about a community than Trini. Drugs are the choices of others, but the violence that comes with it, Trini has eliminated it. Every morning before the workers come in, the young ones come, they know that if they need a job, Trini will provide one. No one under twenty-one even sees the cartel side of things. Just because we work here doesn’t mean we are not good people. And just because Trini is the boss, doesn’t mean she isn’t someone who cares.” 

Julio stepped out of the room, leaving the agent to his thoughts while Zack poured over some files.

The door opened.

“So gringo, what’s your plan?”


	5. Blinding Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly wakes up after being kidnapped from the club. She begins to take in her surroundings as her kidnappers talk behind her back unknowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOOOOOOO. I'm like- so sorry it's taken so long to update, a lot has been happening and my mental health is so bad, but slowly we're gonna get this finished. ANYWAY lol my tumblr is @angrylilmexican if you wanna come tell me what you think :3 love you, ok bye.

Kimberly clenched her eyes shut as she came to, her body hurt everywhere. She could feel a throbbing on her forehead near where blood seemed to be trickling out of and her wrist throbbed with pain.

“She’s cute tho ain’t she?” A deep, scratchy voice said.

“Shit I guess, that ass though.” Another man chuckled.

Kimberly laid as still as possible, trying incredibly hard to hold back a panic attack.

“She’s been out a while, are we sure she’s not dead?” 

“I don’t know man, look I’m going on break, don’t do anything stupid. God knows what boss would do to us if something happens to her.”

A set of footsteps fell further and further away as the other man leaned heavily against the other side of the door and began to snore. Kimberly slowly sat up, her hand falling away from the cut on her temple. 

She looked around at the room. It was small, and the walls were built out of concrete. In the corner there was a small vanity and chair. On the other side was the bed. Right under a window that showed the inky black sky.

“How long has she been out?” A feminine voice asked authoritatively. 

“Not long boss. W- We, um- I just checked on her.” The man stuttered.

“You idiots can’t ever do anything right. This is why I ended up in jail instead of Zordon! Tommy, get in there and check her out, you know I don’t trust them to.” The feminine voice sneered.

Who the heck was Zordon? Kimberly thought as a door opened, footsteps falling right next to Kimberly. Soft hands dabbed at the cut on her head with a warm cloth. When they were removed, Kimberly opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She slowly sat up, the blood rushing to her head.

Inside the room was a small sink, a toilet, a window, and a pile of blankets that made up her “bed,”

“Fuck where am I?” Kimberly groaned. 

There was an open gash on her head, and her cheek was cut up pretty badly, but none of those were as bad as the cut on her leg. It was deep, and ran from her knee and twisted down to her ankle. Kimberly took a deep breath as a sharp pain near her ribs ripped through her.

“You shouldn’t move around too much, you got real banged up in the shootout.” A native girl with green eyes said, closing a box full of medical gear.

Kimberly glared at the girl and said nothing. 

“Aww c’mon hot stuff. Nothing? Really?” The girl went over and crouched by Kimberly. Kimberly immediately noticed how tall the girl was, a little shorter than Zack, maybe 5' 9" if she had to guess.

“You know, you’re lucky. Being married to Gomez means we can’t kill you. Boss’ orders.” The girl smiled wildly, “I’m Tommy, what’s your name?” 

Kimberly growled as she cursed the girl in Spanish. The girl tilted her head curiously.

“You speak Spanish? Boy you are just full of surprises huh?” Tommy chuckled.

“You know she’s gonna get you killed right? Your boss or whoever she is. Yeah, my wife is the top dog, so unless Miss Green m&m over there thinks she can overthrow my Trini, you guys are basically sitting ducks.

Tommy’s smile faded as a man in a dirty coat opened the door, “alright Oliver, she’s not dead so beat it.” 

Tommy’s eyes flickered to Kimberly, then to the other man. 

“Uh, sure Otto. Hey while I’m gone, you want me to bring you a snack?” Tommy said.

The man grinned, “Yeah, bag of Doritos and a Modelo. Make it snappy.” Otto replied gruffly.

“See you around cutie, or not.” Tommy laughed as they both left and the door was closed once more.

Kimberly laid back down on the makeshift bed, she hoped Trini would save her soon, there’s no telling what they might do to her.

“C’mon babe, I know you can do it.” Kimberly whispered to herself as she let the darkness of the room lull her back to sleep.


	6. To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zordon get word on Kimberly's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Trini constructs a plan of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO NOT ME FORGETTING TO POST FOR A MONTH. Anyway :3 hope u like.

Trini paced around the room, silently trying to soothe her anxiety. The sun had set a long time ago. Zordon had given her the gist of it all. First, they had to find one of the Dragons and make them take a message to Rita, after that it would take who knows how long ‘till they could negotiate a deal to get Kimberly back.

“Mija, please sit and eat.” Julio scolded her as he brought a pitcher of Horchata into the room along with a tray of food.

“I can’t Don Julio, I’m so scared of what might happen to Kim. It was a bad idea, I knew I shouldn't have let her come to the meeting.” Trini ran a hand through her messy and knotted hair, Kimberly usually brushed it for her at night.

The doorbell rang and Julio rushed to answer. The detective strode through Trini’s house, stopping right in front of her with a wicked smile.

“I’ve got good news.” He said.

Trini lifted her eyes in hope as the man sat at her table.

“We got a note, found it taped to my car this morning.” He laid it on the table.

Trini scanned the page, it read: 

We have your wife. She is safe and alive, all we request is a meeting. Wait for further instructions. 

Trini’s blood turned to fire as she finished reading. Now that she knew that Kim was safe, Trini could focus on killing the bitch that put her hands on Kimberly. Trini crumpled the paper in her fist as her nostrils flared.

“What’s the plan?”

“Now we wait for them to contact us. As soon as we have Kimberly, we can focus on taking down Rita.” Zordon explained.

Trini nodded, barely hearing anything the man said as the blood rushed to her ears. He clapped her on the shoulder and made his way out of the house. As soon as he left, Trini turned to Julio.

“Call the family.”  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trini paced back and forth. She waited as the most important figureheads of her cartel assembled. Trini’s heart hadn’t stopped racing since Zordon visited her.

“Trin,” Zack poked his head into her office, “everyone’s here. What’s this about?” 

“I have a plan, but I need everyone on board.”

Zack nodded and went back out. Trini checked herself out in the mirror, she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she headed downstairs. Trini made her way to the basement where everyone was assembled at a long table.

They all stood as Trini walked in and sat at the head of the table. She lifted a hand and they all sat. 

“Familia. We have a problem.” She began, her icy tone cutting through the room.

“We have word on my wife. The problem is, we can’t walk away from this deal with the detective. Obviously, we can’t have him in our operations. So, what are we gonna do?”

Trini took her gun out and set it on the table, “we’re gonna take him out. As soon as we have Kim, team B is gonna go in and blow those little lizards hasta el cielo.” 

“We’re gonna double cross him? Isn’t that a little harsh jefa?” One of the newest recruits, Cruz said.

Trini looked him in the eyes as she stood from her chair, her 5’2” stature looking much more menacing. The room went silent as Trini backhanded Cruz across the cheek, his eyes bulging out of his head as he realized what happened.

“Harsh? No mijo, harsh is gonna be what I’ll do to you if you idiots can’t get on board with the plan! This gang threatens everything I’ve built. Oh- and in case you haven’t noticed, THEY HAVE MY WIFE PENDEJO!” Trini screamed.

Exhaling harshly, Trini took her seat once more, “okay. Any more questions? No? Ok then.”

“We don’t know where she is yet, but the second I know the plan, I’ll text Zack the coordinates and you guys will mobilize.” 

“We’re bringing her home guys, one way or another.” 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Morning princess!” The girl, Tommy, said cheerily as she brought Kimberly her evening meal.

Kim had been trapped in this cell for what seemed like weeks, in reality it had only been about a week, but still it had not been pleasant. Kimberly said nothing as Tommy sat her up to assess her wounds. 

“Awe cheer up, look your bruise is healing!” Tommy laughed as she applied neosporin to a deeper cut under her ear.

Kimberly had sustained a nasty bruise from the kidnapping that took up most of the right side of her face. She couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror, reminding her too much of Ty.

“Fuck you.” She said sharply as Tommy packed up her medical kit.

“Awe not today Kimmy, but don’t you worry. I hear you’re leaving us soon.”

Kimberly dared not look up, in case this was another sick game by Rita. Kimberly had slowly been putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Rita was the leader of Tommy’s gang, the Golden Dragons. Apparently this detective, Zordon, had put Rita in jail for a long time. What a snitch. What they wanted with Trini and her, still remained a mystery.

“I can’t wait to see you lit up with bullets.” Kim smirked.

Tommy let out a grunt and left with her stuff. Kimberly slowly laid down, how she missed her thirty thousand dollar bed, and the smell of Trini in the sheets. Kimberly took a deep sigh, she knew deep in her bones that Trini was coming, it was just a sixth sense Kim had developed after being with Trini. Kim let her mind wander and soon found herself in a deep sleep, dreaming of Trini’s arms.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“A team what’s your position?” Zordon said into his walkie.

“A team is in position, along with the B team, boss.” A male voice said through the speaker.

Zordon turned to Trini, “all right, everything’s good to go. We just have to keep our cool and wait for the right moment. Can you do that?” 

Trini pushed him to the side, “just make sure Kimberly doesn’t get hurt, I could care less about everyone else.”

Zordon scoffed, “ that’s the problem with you criminals. You’re all the same, get what you want regardless of who gets hurt.” 

Trini whipped her head around and grabbed the taller man by the shirt, “don’t you ever say anything like that to me again. You have no idea who I am, or what I had to do to get here. You think I’m a bad person because of what I do? Take a look around detective! None of us are good people. You’re blackmailing me just to get revenge on some bitch you already put in jail, that’s fucked up. Say what you want, but when it comes to me and my family, nobody gets in the way.”

A van pulled into the empty lot before Zordon could say anything. The passenger doors all opened and out climbed several men in armored vests and MP5 guns. A woman, Rita, Trini assumed, climbed out last. She wore a green vest with dragon decals on the back. Her silver hair was slicked back, as they all walked towards Zordon and Trini.

“Zordon” Rita sneered at the man.

“Rita.” he grunted.

She turned to Trini and extended a hand, her long nails digging into the back of Trini’s hand, “Trini Gomez, a pleasure to meet you darling.” 

“Where’s my wife?” Trini said coldly.

Rita’s smile faded. She snapped two fingers and her men retrieved Kimberly from the van. She had a sack over her head and as soon as it was removed, Trini’s blood turned to smoldering fire.

There she was. Her Kimberly, her spoiled, smart, funny Kimberly. Covered in scratches and bruises, with what looked to be homemade stitches in a cut on her temple. Rita’s men let her go and she stumbled towards Trini.

Kim nearly collapsed as Trini wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Trini lifted two fingers to her mouth and in a second, the snipers turned, now aimed at Zordon and his backup.

One thing’s for sure, it's game time. And things were just about to pop off.


End file.
